Let's fondue!
by Uki96
Summary: [DEFI SPLEENIEN] Lorsqu'une Daedra décide de lancer un blind date forcé, Sheogorath découvre que le fromage n'est pas la seule chose dans sa vie. Sheomora (Sheogorath x Hermaeus Mora)
Bijour ! Voici donc un deuxième défi que je réalise, celui-ci est très particulier, un ship aussi rare que moi (ouais il est unique quoi, je n'ai jamais croisé de gens qui shippaient XD)
J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit n'importe quoi, je sais que je l'ai fais XD

 **Ship :** Hermaeus Mora x Sheogorath  
 **Prompt :** blind date forcé  
 **Dialogues :** « Ne refais plus jamais ça » - « Hey ! J'allais le manger ! »  
 **Première phrase :** La photo dans le magazine avait menti sur la marchandise.

 **Disclaimer :** la franchise de The Elder Scrolls ne m'appartient pas  
 **Beta:** La superbe et l'amazing Spleen du Kiwi Bleu  
 **Note :** Pour ceux qui liront, et qui ne connaissant pas, ou peu, l'univers d'Oblivion (le jeu vidéo) et de The Elder Scrolls, j'ai mis quelques petites notes en bas de pages. Le Spleen m'a assuré que cela n'était pas forcément utile, mais je tenais quand même à les laisser on ne sait jamais XD

ENJOY !

* * *

La photo dans le magazine de _Daedra Daily_ avait menti sur la marchandise. Sheogorath regardait avec suspicion la photo du magnifique fromage sur la couverture, avant de revenir sur le morceau qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

« Humpf, décidemment, même Sanghin ( **1)** ne peut plus tenir ses promesses de nos jours ! C'est quoi ce fromage ? Qu'on lui coupe les trous ! Qu'on le réduise en fondue ! Je refuse de manger une telle abomination ! »

Le Daedra ( **2** ) de la Folie était complètement perdu dans sa transe de fureur, au point que même son fidèle Chambellan, Haskill, le regardait avec déception.

« Maître, réprimanda le vieil homme. Vous pourriez tout de même montrer un peu de tenue, ce n'est qu'un bout de fromage après tout… »

Sheogorath se retourna lentement vers son valet de chambre, les yeux brûlant de Folie.

« Hey ! J'allais le manger ! Mais regarde-moi cette forme ! Il est tout moisi ! Même la Dame de la Putréfaction n'en voudrait pas !

\- Oh mes aïeux… Voilà qu'il parle de Namira ( **3** ) maintenant… Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement changer de fromage ? sortit Haskill en haussant un sourcil. »

Et tout en disant ces mots, il montra du doigt la montagne de fromages posée juste à côté du Daedra.

Sheogorath regarda son Chambellan avec de grands yeux, revenant ensuite à son assiette, qu'il pulvérisa d'une vague d'énergie sortant directement de ses narines.

« La seule raison pour laquelle je pardonne vos multiples insubordinations est parce que vous m'êtes utile, cher Haskill.

\- Et aussi parce que vous m'avez rendu immortel, ajouta le vieil homme avec un calme Olympien, sirotant son thé en silence.

\- Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille ! asséna Sheogorath en prenant le fromage le plus proche et le posant sur une nouvelle assiette. »

Le Prince de la Folie fut interrompu dans son monologue par l'une de ses Vils Séductrices ( **4** ), courant dans sa direction, un ouvrage dans ses mains.

« Maître ! Maître ! J'ai la nouvelle édition de votre journal ! »

La garde s'agenouilla précipitamment, laissant Sheogorath se saisir du papier avec un grand sourire pour lire avec avidité les nouvelles.

Haskill reposa doucement sa tasse de thé, observant son maître lire son journal. Le Chambellan pouvait désormais reconnaître chaque mimique de son vieil ami, avec quelques centaines d'années de service au compteur, il avait appris à déchiffrer ses mimiques.

Comme par exemple, la veine sur sa main droite qui devenait de plus en plus proéminente, signe évident qu'il avait mal digéré son fromage. Ou encore la mèche de cheveux qui se penchait du mauvais côté de sa chevelure, ce qui indiquait que ce qu'il lisait le remplissait de plaisir.

« HASKILL ! hurla le Prince Daedrique. Préparez mon carrosse ! Nous nous rendons dans le plan de Méphala ( **5** ) ! »

Haskill ferma les yeux, soupirant d'ennui.

« Monsieur, nous n'avons pas de carrosse, et pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de nous rendre dans la Toile?

\- Mais… pour le concours de blind date évidemment ! se justifia Sheogorath avec un air surpris. Allez hop ! On se couvre de cafards et on saute dans l'Oblivion ( **6** ) ! On a de la route à faire.

\- Comme vous voudrez maître, soupira Haskill. »

Cela allait être encore une longue journée, se dit le Chambellan, posant sa main sur le bras de son maître qui les fit disparaître pour rejoindre le plan daedrique de la Dame des murmures.

Une fois arrivés sur place, les deux hommes regardèrent autour d'eux avec un dégoût évident. En effet, l'endroit fourmillait d'araignées affairées à tisser de gigantesques habitations de toiles.

« Eurk, rappelez-moi de ne jamais me faire inviter chez Mephala, glissa Sheogorath à son valet.

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous venez de faire, soupira Haskill.

\- Oh ? Ah. Bon. Rappelle-moi de rapporter du fromage avec moi la prochaine fois.

\- Oui, Monsieur. »

Sheogorath haussa les épaules, ses dernières paroles déjà oubliées. Le Prince de la Folie claqua des doigts.

« Méphala ! Vieille truie ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Une dame vêtue de magnifiques vêtements moulants apparut devant eux, souriant aimablement.

« Sheogorath, toujours aussi dépravé ! Tu es le dernier, on t'attendait… une fois de plus.

\- Pourquoi je me serais pressé si tu es là pour m'accueillir hein ? Je te le demande ! »

Méphala soupira de mécontentement, prenant ensuite le bras de son frère Daedrique pour le mener vers une clairière où se trouvaient tous les Daedras des plans de l'Oblivion.

La Tisseuse de toiles fit s'asseoir Sheogorath, et vint se mettre au milieu de l'assemblée.

« Bonjour à tous ! Nous voici rassemblés, non pas pour torturer quelques humains stupides et inutiles, mais pour participer à un blind date ! Les règles sont simples, Nocturne ( **7** ) a accepté de vous retirer votre vue le temps de ce jeu, et vous n'avez pas le droit ni de tuer, ni de démembrer. N'est-ce pas Mehrunes ( **8** ) ? Très bien, et sans plus attendre ! BLIND DATE PARTY ! »

Sheogorath perdit sa vision, grognant contre Méphala. Bien sûr que la Daedra du Sexe allait les forcer à faire des blind dates ! A tous les coups elle espérait que ça finisse en orgie, elle était vraiment trop prévisible ! Non pas que Sheogorath n'aimait pas les orgies, mais il avait une légère préférence pour des orgies avec des gens moralement détachés, pas comme certains de ses frères et sœurs daedriques.

Méphala claqua des doigts, et les Daedras disparurent. Sheogorath se retrouva sur une chaise, dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, même en le sondant de ses sens surnaturels.

« Humpf, que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Se demanda le Fou à haute voix.

\- Je me le demande aussi, répondit une voix grave, teintée de mystère. »

Sheogorath se tue, immédiatement charmé par cette voix inconnue.

Le Prince de la Folie avait toujours une étrange fascination pour les voix. Elles définissaient tout ce qui était de parfait chez les gens, les cordes vocales vibrantes, que l'on pouvait arracher pour jouer du violon, ou encore la langue, si délicieuse en steak. Vraiment, Sheogorath adorait les voix, le son, les bruits, c'était quelque chose de vraiment plaisant.

Mais cette voix-là lui était complètement inconnue, et il adorait les mystères.

« Tiens donc, une voix charmante, puis-je savoir à qui elle appartient ? T'aurais-je déjà égorgé auparavant ?

\- Savoir. Tout repose là-dessus n'est-ce pas ? La réponse est non, je ne pense pas que tu m'aies déjà égorgé auparavant. »

Sheogorath était décidément sous le charme, une voix qu'il n'avait pas égorgée, quel mystère merveilleux ! Il allait s'amuser à découvrir qui était ce mystérieux Daedra.

« Parle-moi un peu de toi, ordonna le roi Fou.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? En retirerais-tu de la satisfaction ? interrogea la voix.

\- Plutôt de l'ennui, mais j'adore m'ennuyer avec satisfaction.

\- Intéressante réponse, j'aime ta pensée, aucune logique, que de mystères. Le savoir est-il la connaissance ?

\- Aucune idée, je veux du fromage et savoir qui tu es ! s'impatienta Sheogorath.

\- Hermaeus Mora ( **9** ), pour te servir, Sheogorath.

\- Hermaeus ? C'est donc toi derrière cette voix si sensuelle ! Je savais que j'avais bien fait de ne jamais venir te voir ! Comment as-tu pu découvrir qui j'étais ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit Hermaeus. »

La vision de Sheogorath revint progressivement, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière plus rapidement.

Devant lui apparut un Daedra d'apparence humaine, ce qui était rare. L'homme était noir comme la nuit, son corps ne semblait pas avoir de consistance physique.

Sheogorath observa son frère daedrique avec intérêt.

« Sexy le néant, fut sa seule parole. »

Hermaeus leva un bras immatériel, touchant celui de Sheogorath.

« Ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir vu, tu es le bienvenu dans mon royaume, si tu réussis à le trouver.

\- C'est un défi ? demanda Sheogorath, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- A toi de voir. »

Et sans attendre, le Daedra disparut de ce plan d'existence, laissant un Prince de la Folie plutôt curieux.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sheogorath ne resta pas longtemps avec ses pensées, puisque Mephala réapparut devant lui, un air mécontent collé sur son beau visage.

« Sheogorath ! Espèce de Daedra de pacotille ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre cinq minutes le temps que je puisse avoir mon quota de tension sexuelle ? »

Sheogorath haussa un sourcil, puis sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

« Ma chérie, tu as beau être la reine du sexe, je suis le Dieu de la frustration, j'aime rendre les gens fous de désir. Tu n'avais qu'à pas me traiter comme un vulgaire sex toy. »

Et sur ces paroles, Sheogorath disparut à son tour, retournant dans la clairière pour retrouver Haskill.

« On peut y aller maître ? demanda le chambellan, complètement blasé. Je viens de me faire tuer trois fois par ces maudites araignées et je commence à être fatigué.

\- Vieil imbécile, se faire tuer est le meilleur moment pour vivre ! rouspéta Sheogorath, le prenant par le bras pour les ramener chez eux. »

Sheogorath disparut de la Toile un sourire aux lèvres, il allait définitivement essayer de trouver le plan daedrique de Hermaeus, ils n'avaient pas fini leur discussion sans queue ni tête.

* * *

 _1 : Sanghuin (Prince de la Débauche) est l'un des 17 Princes Daedriques. Son plan d'action est l'hédonisme et la luxure._

 _2 : Un Daedra est une entité, contraire aux Dieux, souvent considéré maléfique, dont l'un des seuls passe-temps est de tromper les humains et se jouer de leurs faiblesses.  
_

 _3 : Namira (Dame de la Putréfaction) est l'un des 17 Princes Daedriques. Représentée comme une femme, son champ d'action est l'ancienne obscurité et les maladies. Ses fidèles sont des moins que rien qui se ''vautrent dans leur propre hideur'' (mendiants, ivrognes, cannibales, etc.)  
_

 _4 : Les Vils Séductrices (ou Mazkens) sont des gardes féminines dans le Royaume des Shivering Isles (plan de Sheogorath). Elles protègent le royaume de Dementia, là où leur opposé, les Saintes Dorées protègent le royaume de Mania. Ces deux royaumes sont les deux principaux royaumes de Sheogorath, représentant les deux aspects de la Folie.  
_

 _5 : Méphala (Tisseuse de Toile) est l'un des 17 Princes Daedriques. Son plan est nommé la Toile, et elle est la Daedra du sexe, du meurtre et des secrets (voilà pour l'un de ses surnoms est la Dame des Murmures). Elle est aussi représentée comme une androgyne, qui est l'une de ses autres épithètes.  
_

 _6 : Oblivion est une dimension parallèle où résident les Daedras. Elle est découpée en 17 plans, appartenant chacun à un Daedra particulier. Dans Mundus, le monde mortel, Oblivion apparaît la nuit comme un espace noir percé d'étoiles.  
_

 _7 : Nocturne (Maîtresse de l'Ombre) est l'un des 17 Princes Daedriques, d'apparence féminine. Son champ d'action est la nuit, les ténèbres, et les énigmes. Mais contrairement à d'autres Daedras, ses énigmes ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises, puisque Nocturne se considère trop mystérieuse, et ainsi les humains ne peuvent pas la comprendre. Elle ne cherche pas à atteindre un but particulier, elle se contente d'être mystérieuse. Les voleurs la vénèrent, sous le nom de la Maîtresse de la Nuit ou encore la Dame de la Chance.  
_

 _8 : Mehrunes Dagon (Prince de la Destruction) est l'un des 17 Princes Daedriques. C'est le prince de la destruction, du changement, de la révolution, de l'ambition et de l'énergie. Il est l'ennemi de toutes les races mortelles, et il a tenté plusieurs fois de conquérir le monde.  
_

 _9 : Hermaeus Mora (Gardien des Savoirs Proscrits) est l'un des 17 Princes Daedriques. Considéré comme le premier Daedra qui ait jamais existé, son plan d'action sont les forêts, la connaissance et la mémoire. Il est considéré comme le Daedra du savoir utile et destructeur. Il n'est pas considéré comme maléfique._

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce petit OS tout mignon XD Laissez-moi un petit mot si vous en avez envie, faîtes comme chez vous !

A la prochaine !

With my sincerious love,  
Uki96


End file.
